


Full Term Commitment

by BlueKansasQueen, MsMK



Series: Bone Deep Series [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A Bone Deep Feeling, Drama, Epilogue, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Love, Pregnant, Teasing, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Undertale Fanfiction, reader - Freeform, reader perspective, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueKansasQueen/pseuds/BlueKansasQueen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMK/pseuds/MsMK
Summary: A continuation story of reader and Stretch from Bone Deep Feeling, they go through the miracle of making life. That's right, pregnancy. A bumpy road up ahead, will reader be able to make it through in one piece?With the help of my awesome roommate, MistressKitten, their story lives on.This is based in the same universe as Quantum Hearts. Doc, Sans, and Red will be written by Mistress. Same with Green when he shows.





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Six Skeletons, One Maid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124200) by [RaccoonSinQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonSinQueen/pseuds/RaccoonSinQueen). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have been blowing me up about how you were sad to see it end with the Underswap fellas.
> 
> SO, I DECIDED TO MAKE IT A SERIES!!!
> 
> That way, I may be able to introduce more characters and continue the life of everybody in this story... except for Aaron, of course.
> 
> Leave a comment if you guys wanna keep on seeing more or if you just like it.

Wrapped in Stretch’s blankets, you felt completely relaxed as your eyes fluttered open. Stretch had to be out of town for a couple of days to see about some business with his… you had to guess they were his cousins. Blue had been at home with you, which was comforting since you didn’t like being away from either of them for too long. It has been almost five months since you had showed them the secret place and made everything completely official with Stretch. You were now dating a skeleton and you couldn’t be happier. You had moved into Stretch’s room since it was bigger and turned the old room into a home office. Neither of you could share a blanket, so you both sleep with your own. However, whenever one of you leave for an extended period of time you sleep in the others blanket. Judith gave you an opportunity for work at home online orders and any logging for inventory or budgeting. You felt as if your whole life was finally at a point where you were completely happy.

 

You began to sit up as you stretched your arms, letting your tongue roll out of your mouth as you let out a big yawn. Looking at the nightstand on your side of the bed, you noticed the screen on your phone was lit. Reaching across, you grab your phone and notice that you had a message from a special someone at around 5am.

  
  


**Orange Face:** Hey, doll. :) Just wanted to let you know that I’ll be coming back home tomorrow, maybe even tonight if we can swing it. I love you and I hope to see you tonight. Prepare yourself. ;)

  
  


A hot blush came across your face as you bit your lip. You moved your hair from your eyes and respond.

  
  


**Y/N:** Can’t wait to see you. :D I’ll see if I can find the cuffs. ;)

  
  


You were about to set down your phone, but it buzzed before you could.

  
  


**Orange Face:** You dirty girl.

  
  


You smiled and chuckled a little, setting down the phone and stretching out your back. You heard a few loud cracks escape your spine, causing you to relax a bit. A knock on the door broke your relaxing moment. You looked at the door and spoke.

 

“Yeah, Blue?”

 

“JUST WANTED TO MAKE SURE YOU WERE UP! WANT BREAKFAST?”

 

You smiled softly. Blue has been working hard to try and improve his cooking so you didn’t have to so often.

 

“No, thank you. I’m just gonna get a cup of tea.”

 

“OH, I’LL GET IT!”

 

Before you could say anything else, you heard the patting of his feet leaving from in front of the door. Chuckling again, you get up and look around to find a pair of pants. As you walked around the room, you felt your breathing get short and your stomach starting to do backflips. Quickly moving your hand to cover your mouth, you run to your bathroom and go straight for the toilet. Lifting the lid, you grasped the sides of the toilet and hurled something fierce. It felt like an eternity of vomiting. It wasn’t until you heard a knock on your bathroom door again that you finally managed to stop.

 

“Y/N, ARE YOU OKAY?”

 

“Yeah, Blue. I’m fi-huuuurggehh!”

 

You let out another stream of puke as you spoke, thankfully making it into the toilet. Without another knock, the door to the bathroom opened and you felt something drape onto your naked back. After you stopped and flushed, you turned to see a concerned Blue wrapping Stretch’s blanket around you.

 

“COME ON, Y/N. YOU NEED TO GET BACK INTO BED. I’LL MAKE YOU TOAST TO TRY AND HELP YOUR STOMACH.”

 

Within moments, Blue had helped you back to the bed and tucked you in the blanket.

 

“Blue, you don’t have to tuck me in…”

 

“I KNOW.”

 

Once you were laying down, you felt the ick from before fade away quickly. Blue placed his boney hand on your forehead and waited.

 

“YOU DON’T FEEL HOT…”

 

“It might just be a stomach bug.”

 

“I’LL STILL MAKE THAT TEA AND TOAST, JUST IN CASE.”

 

He kissed your forehead and left without another word. You smiled at the little kiss, getting comfortable in bed again. You reached over and grabbed your phone, hoping that Stretch was able to talk a bit.

  
  


**Y/N:** Hey, we might not be able to have that fun tonight… :(

  
  


Within a few minutes, you felt your phone buzz.

  
  


**Orange** **Face** : Shoot. :( Why? What’s going on?

 

**Y/N:** I’m not feeling too good. Just finished puking my guts out.

 

**Orange Face:** Damn… How are you feeling now? Are you lying down? Did you check your temperature?

 

**Y/N:** Yes, I’m fine. It might just be a stomach bug. As soon as I stopped puking it was much better.

  
  


After that, he stopped messaging. You thought that he must have been busy after that and put your phone back on the nightstand. You closed your eyes again and tried to get some more sleep, see if you could get rid of that stomach bug.

 

* * *

 

Something soft stroked the top of your head, making your eyes slowly come open. Looking up from the pillow, you saw a smiling skeleton in orange. You sat up and wrapped your arms around him, embracing him.

 

“Hi, honey!”

 

“hey, doll.”

 

He held you close, pulling you in tighter than he usually does. When you both pulled away he gave you a long, sweet kiss. He smiled and pet your hair causing you to relax your head to his hand.

 

“You are extra lovey today.”

 

“i missed you.”

 

“And I missed you too, but goodness.”

 

You chuckled softly and pulled away from his hand, reaching over to the nightstand drawer. You felt his bony hand rub your thigh softly and you couldn’t help but smile. Taking a bottle of ale that you store in there, you popped the top and turned to drink it. Before it could touch your lips, it flew out of your hands and into the bed. You looked at Stretch, eyes wide.

 

“how much have you had to drink since i’ve been gone?!”

 

“Honey Bee, I didn’t drink anything while you were gone. I was waiting so we could do it together.”

 

You picked up the bottle and he immediately smacked it out of your hands yet again. The both of you went back and forth with this until you finally crossed your arms in front of you.

 

“Okay, what is going on?”

 

“what?”

 

“You’ve never had an issue when I have a couple drinks, especially with you. What is the big deal?”

 

He looked like he was contemplating an answer for you, his hand coming up and rubbing the back of his head.

 

“i-it’s nothing. i just don’t think you should be drinking anymore is all.”

 

“Is it all?”

 

His cheeks flushed a light orange and he stood up before he could give you a response, taking the drink and leaving the room.  _ Oh, no no no. _ You stood up and followed him down the stairs, asking the entire time down to the kitchen what was going on. Finally, he dumped out the bottle and tossed it in the recycling. He turned to you and had a raised voice, speaking out of frustration from the constant questioning.

 

“because you’re pregnant!”

 

You froze where you stood. A smile crept across your face and started to laugh a little.

 

“Ha. Ha ha, okay. You’re funny, Honey Bee.”

 

“i mean it.”

 

The look that he gave you was of no joke. He was speaking honestly. Your legs decided to give from under you, Stretch quickly catching you and lowering you to the ground. Your hands came over your belly as you looked at it.

 

“W-What gives you that idea..?”

 

“when a monster’s marked one becomes pregnant with that monster’s child, the monster will know almost immediately. i had a feeling about a month ago, but i had no idea if it was true or not since… you know… i never knocked up anyone. when you messaged me today about your stomach i didn’t think it was true. that was until i came home.”

 

All thought left your mind and tears started to brim. You couldn’t stop rubbing your belly softly as you spoke in almost a whisper.

 

“I’m gonna be a mommy…?”

 

The broken glass broke you both from the moment and you look to see Blue standing in the doorway, glass scattered across the floor. The brightest smile came to him as he jumped up and down with joy.

 

“I’M GONNA BE AN UNCLE! I’LL BE THE BESTEST UNCLE EVER IN THE WHOLE UNIVERSE!”

  
You both laughed as Stretch placed his hand over yours, rubbing your belly slowly together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, folks!
> 
> Enjoyed writing a little more of the story with these guys. Can't wait for more fun and pregnant adventures!
> 
> Be sure to check out my tumblr at https://bluekansasqueen.tumblr.com/ so you can leave any questions and fan art. :)


	2. WEEK 5: The New Room Mates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much everyone for your patience!
> 
> Lots of work and house stuff that we have been needing to take care of. And lots of planning for the story!
> 
> I will continue to try and post regularly if I can, if not then at least every three days.

_Baby on the way. Okay, I need to find a doctor. We need to start getting prenatal vitamins and I need to start drinking water again. Man, I need to start to workout again. Then, I need to get a few new bras, maternity clothes, diapers, a crib, carriers… Well, that’s a lot of money… Oh! I definitely am going to breastfeed. Make sure the baby can get all the the nutrients an--_

 

“Y/n?”

 

You snapped yourself out of your thoughts, looking at a very happy Blue. His hands were up to his face, seeming as if he was trying to actually contain his excitement. You lowered yourself to his eye level and smiled.

 

“DID YOU TAKE A TEST? ARE YOU PREGNANT?!”

 

You nod, pulling him into your arms for a hug.

 

“It’s positive!”

 

He began cheering in your arms while you tried to hold him in place. Then, he pulled away and started running around the living room. He started to do back flips and cartwheels as he cheered about how excited he was to be an uncle. You go into the kitchen and open the fridge to scavenge what to prepare for lunch. If it wasn’t for the fact that you were pregnant, you would be doing exactly what he was doing. You really wanted to celebrate with a big meal for everyone.

 

“Here we go. I’ll make a big breakfast for lunch!”

 

You grab the big case of eggs and a generous package of bacon. You set everything out on the counter and go back to grabbing cheese and milk. Once everything was set on the counter, you smile and clap your hands together. _Pan. I need a frying pan._ As you walk to the other side of the island counter, you noticed a black shadow cross from the corner of your eye. When you looked at its direction, it wasn’t there.

 

“Must have been Blue…”

 

You shrug to yourself and lean down to grab the pan. _Shit, it’s in the back._ You squat down and leaned in a bit to grab it. You finally grabbed the edge of the pan and pulled it out. Once the cabinet was closed, you were greeted by a great big, toothy smile with one golden tooth.

 

“hey, dollface. how's i--”

 

The loud ping of your pan echoed in the kitchen as the stranger went flying across the way. He made a loud crash against the wall, collapsing completely to his butt. You booked it across the room and had the pan raised again to hit the intruder. Your swing was stopped abruptly, looking at the tall and dark figure next to you who had stopped your attack.

 

“HIT HIM AGAIN AND IT WILL BE YOUR LAST.”

 

“Edge, what the hell are you doing here?”

 

“RIGHT NOW I’M MAKING SURE YOU DON’T KILL MY BROTHER!”

 

 _Brother?_ You turn and look at the gold toothed man. Well, more like skeleton. He looked a lot like Blue, however his attire was very much different. The fuzz from his jacket covered part of his face while he was still crumpled over, black shorts showing his bony legs. Finally, he stood up and gave a big smile. The smile felt very… unsettling…

 

“well, dollface. that really hurt. i think you could use a little punishment.”

 

Those words echoed in your head, making everything around you start to blur. The kitchen warped and turned into a tunnel. Words echoed in the distance as you saw yourself back in that dark place. You could feel the tugging of the ropes against your wrists. The smell of mildew and paint wafted in the air. The room started to come to and show that you were back in that basement. A tall figure near the door was coming closer to you. You tried to pull away, but you couldn’t. Helpless and afraid, you started to let out whimpers.

 

“N-No… No, please..!”

 

The figures hand reached out and grabbed you, shaking you softly. You started to panic more, struggling to get out of the figure’s touch. The figure’s hand finally came up and pinched your nose, causing you to stop breathing through your nose. The room was spinning again, light starting to come through everything. The echoing of the voices coming back. You felt yourself beginning to relax, the panic starting to fade out more and more. Having finally breathing through your mouth made you start to take deeper breaths, causing you to come out of your moment.

 

“y/n? y/n, i’m here…”

 

You could feel the figure touching your cheek softly now, its features starting to come to view. Leaning your head into the touch of the figure, you finally realized that it was Stretch the whole time. Tears were starting to streak your cheek as the kitchen finally came back in view. Stretch pulled you into his arms and held you close, petting your hair. Peaking past his arms, you could see the confused face of the gold toothed skeleton. Edge, however, gave you a blank stare. Yet, there was something else in his stare. _Was he worried about me?_

 

“what the hell did you two do?!”

 

“us?! she attacked me wit’a fryin’ pan!”

 

Edge reached down and smacked the smaller skeleton behind the head.

 

“QUIET, RED!”

 

Red looked up at Edge, confused with his actions. However, he nodded and looked back at you.

 

“sorry, boss. sorry, dollface.”

 

You spoke up in a deep voice.

 

“Don’t ever call me doll face again.”

 

Stretch lowered his head and kissed your forehead as you started to relax to a point you were very tired.

 

“Stretch… I wanna lay down…”

 

He held you firmly and before you knew it you were both in your room. He picked you up and gently placed you in bed. You curled up to his side as he caressed your hair more.

 

“Stretch, why are they he--”

 

Before you could finish your question, you noticed your desk and computer on the other side of the room instead of in your office. Stretch turned your head back to him and spoke softly.

 

“y/n, i wanted to try and talk to you before you found out. red is edge’s brother. his work in the science labs got him moved to here. and i, um… they pretty much moved themselves in.”

 

You sat up quickly, feeling a mix of emotions swell within.

 

“What do you mean they ‘moved themselves in’?”

 

“they... they took your office.”

 

Before you felt yourself begin to argue, you didn’t want to have stress on the baby. You decided to take that moment to really think about it.

 

“Well, they are your family…”

 

He looked at you in surprise, taking your hand.

 

“y/n, will you be okay with them being here?”

 

You nodded, giving him a soft smile to help try and make him relax more. He caressed your cheek this time and looked you over.

 

“were you having an episode again? back to that place?”

 

“How could you guess?”

 

“well, you called me aaron.”

 

You felt bad, curling up your legs to yourself again. He wrapped his arms around you and pet your hair again.

 

“it’s okay. i’m not mad. everything will be okay. we won’t even know that they’re here.”

 

* * *

 

The trash was a nightmare to clean after them. The laundry was a constant between everyone. And you wouldn’t even get started on the dishes. The kitchen nearly set on fire three times. The bathrooms… it almost makes you gag every time you think about it. And it’s only been two days. Blue did the best that he could to help with the chores, but there were so many things to clean that his little body couldn’t do. And the last time he did dishes with me he ended up breaking several plates.

 

You were walking around the living room with a trash bag, putting trash where it belongs. The entire time that you were cleaning the living room, you had a sense of someone watching you. Looking around the room you weren’t able to actually see anyone. Shrugging your shoulders, you continued to clean the room.

 

“‘ey, toots.”

 

Letting out a small yelp, you turn to face a very smiley Red leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen. You calmed down a bit from the scare and continued cleaning without speaking another word.

 

“what? no ‘hello, darlin’?”

 

Nothing. Footsteps started to approach you slowly as you continued. Something firm planted itself against your ass and made you jump away. You saw his hand firmly grasping your ass with a big shit-eating grin. He gave you a wink and the sound of skin slapping against cheekbone echoed through the house. He looked at you surprised, pulling his hand away as you dropped the bag and turned to face him.

 

“How dare you?! I belong to Stretch and you just come into this house and do whatever you want?! Did you not see the mark on me?! I swear if you put your damn hands on me one mo--”

 

Your breath was suddenly short and you dropped to your knees. Red had grabbed you right before your knees made impact, looking worried. You grabbed the trash bag and vomit inside of it. _Damn morning sickness. Damn stress._ A few minutes of blowing all of your chunks and you were feeling much better. Red helped you lean against the couch as you tried to catch a bit of your breath.

 

“you sick or somethin’?”

 

You shook your head, rubbing your tummy. You heard a sharp breath from Red before he spoke.

 

“holy stars… you’re pregnant?”

 

“Gee, what gave you that idea? The seven minutes of puking or the tummy rubs?”

 

You looked up and almost saw stars in his eyes. His bones were shaking all over as his jaw was dropped open in a smile. He jumped up with his arms raised in the air as he cheered.

 

“edge! edge! they’re pregnant! i’m gonna be a uncle!!!”

 

“W-Wait..!”

 

He stopped cheering for a moment, looking down at you a little confused.

 

“It’s still too early to really tell anyone.”

 

He dropped down right in front of you, looking almost as gitty as Blue.

 

“you need to go rest, toots. i’m gonna finish cleanin’. what you want for food, huh?”

 

You blinked, completely taken back by the 180 he just pulled.

 

“you family, toots. now that i know you got a baby comin’, you gonna be treated good by me.”

 

He took your hands and guided you back to your room. You tried to protest so that you could finish the cleaning, but he had insisted that he took care of it. Once you were laid down in bed, he closed the door behind him. After a few minutes of confused thinking only one thought came to mind.

  
“If he’s Stretch and Blue’s cousin, then how would he be the uncle?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment on what you thought!


	3. WEEK 6: The Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanna give a big shoutout to my bestie and roomie, Mistress Kitten!
> 
> Her writings were the works of Sans, Red, and Doc in this chapter from her Quantum Hearts story.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys!

Jaw dropping open, you let out a big yawn. You raised your arms and stretched them out to help you wake up more. You ended up having a very peaceful sleep, feeling almost sore with how deeply you were sleeping. You let out another yawn as you turn to give Stretch a good morning kiss. However, in place of his skull there was fur. Rubbing your eyes, you got to see a little better. It wasn’t fur. It was hair. Your fear went from nonexistent to very high. The hair shifted and started to turn. When it turned, the blanket covering it was pulled down by an arm. Instead of the skeleton that you loved, it was a man. A complete stranger. In your bed. And with no shirt. His sleeping face came to your direction. You couldn’t hold it back anymore. You screamed at the top of your lungs. The man jumped up and looked at you. He had a worried look on his face as you took your pillow and proceeded to hit him over and over.

 

“y/n, calm down!”

 

“Who the hell are you?! What are you doing in my bed?!”

 

The man grabbed the pillow with one hand and grabbed your arm with the other.

 

“baby, it’s me…”

 

You struggled in his grip, that was until you finally stopped and looked at his face completely. His skin was so pale, but a lightly freckled. His hair was a short, blonde and swept a little over his eyes. It was his eyes that made it more clear. His eyes were a deep orange. He let go of your hand as you slowly raised it to his cheek. You pinched his cheek softly, feeling his smooth skin against your fingers.

 

“Stretch..? What happened to you..?”

 

“What do you mean?”   
  


He looked down and let out a small yell when he saw the skin. His hand skirted all over himself from his hair to his stomach. He lifted the sheet and looked under, causing his face to blush a slight orange.  _ He still blushes the same as before _ . He lowered the blanket and immediately reached for his phone. He got up out of bed and put the phone to his ear. You noticed his butt walking away and it made your heart race.   _ Oh, my… _ He walked into the bathroom and you could hear him starting to talk to someone on the other end of the call. You got up and put on a pair of shorts and one of his black tank tops. As you walked over to the bathroom, the bedroom door kicked open.

 

“ARE YOU OKAY, Y/N?!”

 

You were about to scream, but stopped when you heard Blue’s voice coming from the human who kicked open the door. He was just a little shorter than you. His hair the same as Stretch, but in a messy mohawk. He walked over to you as you stared at him, putting his hands on your arms. His eyes were a deep and bright blue that looked over you worryingly.

 

“B-Blue..?”

 

“YEAH, IT’S ME! DID YOU HAVE A NIGHTMARE?”

 

“N-No… You and Stretch…”

 

You couldn’t really find the words to tell him, so you just grab his arm and make him see his fleshy arm. His eye widened with shock as he looked over his arms. His fingers slowly came to run through his messy mohawk. He ran past you and burst through the bathroom door, only to back away and cover his eyes with his arms.

 

“AH, STRETCH! WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!”

 

“why do you think, stupid?!”

 

Stretch came out, a towel wrapped around him as he walked over to his dresser for clothes. Blue’s face began to have a soft blue blush come across as he looked down himself. He lifted his shirt and showed his thin, yet muscular self.  _ Oh, stars… He’s kinda hot when he has skin…  _ You shook your head from those thoughts as he pulled his shorts open to look down. His face was now a bright blue, letting go of his shorts and looking at you. His hands rested over the front of his shorts as he avoided eye contact with you.

 

“I GOTTA GO…”

 

He then left the room without another word, closing the door behind him. You turned to Stretch and came closer to him.

 

“alright, i don’t know why this has happened. but, i have someone who is coming to explain.”

 

“Who?”

 

“my cousin.”

 

“Sweet stars. How many cousins do you have?”

 

“......... a few……..”

 

You decided not to question him about it. You sat there and couldn’t bring yourself to take your eyes away from him. You’ve never seen him as anything but a skeleton. His blush came again as he sat down in bed.

 

“what? you like seeing me like this?”

 

“It’s just… it’s different seeing you like this… Has this ever happened before?”

 

He shook his head, adjusting the towel in front of him. You could tell that he wasn’t used to it if he had an erection like that.

 

“Then… you never knew the feeling of having skin…”

 

You got into bed and sat behind him on your knees, placing hands on his shoulders and back. You started to gently massage his muscles and skin, seeming to just melt to your touch. His skin was smooth and firm as your hands seemed to just glide across him. You could feel his heat radiating from him, making you close your thighs tighter. Without much thought, your hands came around and started to rub along his stomach and sides. Your lips softly pressed against his neck as you felt him tense up. His breathing picked up as his hands gripped the towel that covered him. Pulling away your lips, he turned to face you with a face covered in an orange blush. His finger came to your face, gently massaging you.

 

“i never knew how soft your skin is, y/n…”

 

His fingers grasped your chin softly, pulling you in a little closer. It felt as if his eyes peered into your very being, causing a shiver to run up your spine.

 

“i can’t imagine how your lips will feel…”

 

His lips gladly greeted yours and you felt everything inside you set on fire. His lips met your rhythm, his tongue sneaking in between kisses. It was incredible! Something that you never thought would be topped. You both pulled away, taking a moment to catch each other's breath. You bit your lip softly as you looked down at his towel. He chuckled softly and pulled it open to reveal his…  _ oh stars…  _ Without the glow from his magic, it seemed to look bigger than before. He smiled and spoke softly.

 

“this skin is so sensitive… i think this will be a lot of fun while it lasts.”

 

With those words, he reaches over and grabs you to kiss you hungrily.

 

* * *

 

When you two were finished with your couple hours of wild, passionate, dirty sex you both left the bedroom to come to the living room. You wore his black tank top again and a pair of your jean shorts. Stretch wore his usual getup of shorts and his orange hoodie. Blue looked to be in his room since the door to his was closed. It was hard for you to come down the stairs since your legs were weak. Stretch noticed and playfully picked you up in his arms as he carried you down the rest of the stairs bridal style. Once you reached the bottom, he set you on your feet gently and gave you his adorable grin. You liked to finally be able to see what he looked if he actually had a face. Not that it mattered to you, but you were curious all the same.

 

“WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPENED?!”

 

A man who was around the same height as Stretch came barreling out of the downstairs bathroom and right towards the both of you. He was a slight muscular build from what you can see in his clothing, his piercing red eyes glaring at the both of you. His bleach blonde, almost white hair could have blinded you in the lighting of the house. He grabbed Stretch and slammed him against the wall. You felt worry come over you, grabbing Edge and trying to pull him away. He didn’t seem to budge as both of their eyes started to glow.  _ They still have their magic... _

 

“how the hell should i know?! sans told me that he’ll be here soon to explain this.”

 

Edge seemed to calm down a little, letting him go. You let go of Edge.

 

“AND WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO ABOUT THIS? I’M A FILTHY, DISGUSTING HUMAN!”

 

He turned to walk away, but almost ended up running into you. His skin was almost as pale as his hair, making his freckles stand out even worse. You felt your skin lightly blush, taken back from his appearance.  _ Goodness… _ He crossed his arms and looked at you all over.

 

“YOU SEEM DIFFERENT, SLAVE.”

 

His hand raised to your lip and gently grasped it, looking at your scar. You raised your hand at Stretch to keep him from doing anything. Edge’s fingers dragged lightly across your scar, causing you to hitch in breathing from how soft his touch is. His eyes scanned over your skin, his gaze seeming more intense as he noticed more scars across your arms and shoulders.

 

“YOU NEVER HAD THESE BEFORE. WHAT DID YOU DO?”

 

You moved his hand away from your lip, trying to walk past him. He grabbed you and lifted the back of your shirt without any warning. Stretch raised his hand and grabbed at him with his magic. You tried to pull away, but he had a tight grip on your shirt.

 

“ **edge. let go now.** ”

 

His grip tightened momentarily, but he finally just released your shirt. You took a few steps away, lowering your shirt as you looked to the ground.

 

“THE OTHER DAY. YOU WERE YELLING AT AARON TO STOP, BUT HE WASN’T HERE. DID HE DO THIS TO YOU?”

 

“Why do you care?”

 

“I DON’T, BUT ANYONE WANTING TO HARM MY SLAVE WILL SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES.”

 

Stretch lowered his hand and let Edge back on the ground.

 

“he’s not a problem for us anymore.”

 

Edge looked at Stretch, perplexed at his words. Stretch came to him and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, pulling him in just barely an inch from each other.

 

“ **family or not, if you keep putting anymore stress on y/n like this… i will make you stop.** ”

 

“WHY WOULD STRESS BOTHER THE SLAVE? IT’S NOT LIKE IT DID WHEN I WAS HERE LAST TIME.”

 

“things change.”

 

He let go of Edge, walking to you and holding you in his arms. He pet your hair as he spoke softly to you.

 

“are you alright..?”

 

“Yes, but my stomach is not feeling too well. I feel like I might get sick.”

 

He rubbed your back softly and started to direct you to the kitchen.

 

“let’s go get you some water. i’ll make lunch.”

 

As you both went into the kitchen, you could hear the loud slam of the front door. When Stretch looked back, he told you that Edge had left.  _ Good… I don’t know how much of all this I can handle right now… _

 

* * *

 

It was several hours more before there was a knock on the door, and you still had not seen Red. Was he ashamed of how he looked as a human? In any case, you were quick to open the door, ready to get some answers at last.

 

When you opened the door, there were two men with tanned skin and dark curly hair, one that was almost as tall as Edge with amber eyes like Stretch, and one that was more Red’s height with deep blue eyes like Blue’s. The tall one leaned in excitedly, but before he was able to speak, the shorter one piped up first.

 

“paps, hold on. hi, i’m sans. nice to meetcha. this is my younger brother, papyrus.” Sans? Papyrus? Weren’t those Blue and Stretch’s real names? “yes, we’re normally skeletons. no, i didn’t do it on purpose, and yes, it is kinda my fau--”

 

Suddenly a pair of hands came from behind him and tousled his hair roughly, cutting him off with an unmanly squeak. His own hands flew up to bat them away, and they pulled away sharply. He stepped to the side, gesturing confusion as he revealed a young human woman standing behind him in a fit of giggles.

 

“S-sorry, Sans, I’ve just been dying to do that all day. Your new hair just looked so  _ soft _ .” She was about your height, wearing a cute pair of purple reading glasses and a modest outfit. She glanced over at you and suddenly she looked surprised. “O-oh! A human! I-I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to...sorry, he said we were visiting cousins, he didn’t mention there’d be another human here, too.”

 

She looked bashful suddenly, stepping forward and extending her hand. Sans laughed, and the expression on his face changed. Oh, she must be his girlfriend! How cute! And now you’ve met another human with a skeleton, so there’s that!

 

“this is my lab partner, you can just call her doc,” Sans said, and she shot him an embarrassed, huffy look. “s’cute, makes her get all red.”

 

Oh. Not girlfriend. Weird, you were usually good at reading those sorts of things.

 

“A-anyway, it’s actually my fault, kind of, so I felt the need to come by as well. Uhm...I can explain, sort of, but…” She looked pointedly at Sans, who stuck his hands in his pockets nonchalantly and shrugged.

 

Then you realized you were just staring at them on the stoop.

 

“Oh, oh! Come in, I’m so sorry, come in! If we’re doing nicknames, then Stretch usually calls me Honey, so you can call me that.” You stood aside and they shuffled in, and finally the tall one was able to greet you, and his enthusiasm reminded you of Blue as he chattered away all the way into the living room. You were excited to have company, especially a sweet human girl like her.

 

“oohhh, look who  _ finally _ made it.”

 

Crap! You forgot about Red. So much for being a good host. You turned to try to softly suggest he gets lost, but…

 

HOLY CRAP HE’S NAKED.

 

Okay, okay, not naked, but he’s standing there in a pair of boxer briefs, flexing his newfound muscles (of which there were admittedly many, and well-toned) and making kissy faces at Doc, who looks just as shocked as you are. He’s platinum blonde like his brother, and pale with tiny freckles. He snickers at everyone’s reactions and drops his arms, moving closer. You quickly turn around, trying to burn the image of human-Red’s mostly-naked body from your mind.

 

“GOODNESS ME, RED! HAVE YOU NO SHAME?” Papyrus gasped, covering Doc’s eyes with one gloved hand.

 

“not when it comes to my sweet little nurse, i don’t. why didn’tcha tell me you were comin’, baby? i hadta find out from stretch.” He pushed Papyrus’ hand out of the girl’s face and grinned at her. “like what you see, nurse?”

 

Sans shoved him aside, putting his body between them. As he shifted her to stand behind him, you noticed a little blue glimmer on the back of her neck. It looked almost like a teardrop, but then her hair covered it. Hmm. It looked like magic, you’ll have to ask Stretch what it was later.

 

“red, there’s more important things to discuss right now. put on some clothes.” Sans said as Stretch entered the room.

 

You watched his amber eyes survey the scene with obvious confusion. This was going to be a weird day.

 

* * *

 

The next hour or so is filled with Sans spouting some sciencey stuff that you couldn’t quite follow, and Stretch firing it back with surprising ease. Even more surprising than this hidden talent of your Honey, Red seemed to share it, and the three of them and Doc spent a good while discussing it. From what you could glean (read: what Doc explained to you in shorthand while the other three absorbed themselves in conversation), there was some experiment at their lab that she miscalculated, and since it had to do with Sans’ magic, it affected all his family members. Everybody seemed to stay mum on the subject of why Sans and Papyrus have the same real names as Stretch and Blue, though.

 

At one point in their conversations you noticed the small little blemish on the back of her neck once again. You squint to get a better look, knowing that she is fully distracted by Sans.  _ It looks like a bruise. Maybe a hickey. _ You decided to pull out your phone and message Stretch.

  

**Y/N** : I think Doc has a bruise… Is she okay with him?

 

You see Stretch check his phone and look over at Doc, his face turning to a sudden blush as he went right back into his phone.

 

**OrangeFace** : HOW CAN YOU SEE THAT?!?!!

 

**Y/N** : What are you talking about?! It’s right there! But, I’ve never seen a bruise bright blue before.

 

As soon as the message sent your face flushed a soft pink.

 

**Y/N** : Is Doc his mate?!

 

She turned to look at Stretch, but he gave a simple shrug. He leaned across closer to Sans as Doc went to check her phone for something. You pulled up your phone to look occupied, but you were curious about what they were talking about.

 

“you know, i’m glad you gotta human mate too. now they can be best friends.”

 

Sans lowered his gaze from Stretch’s soft expression, speaking even softer than before.

 

“i, um… we ar-- we ain’t together…”

 

“say again, sans?”

 

“we ain’t together…”

 

Stretch slowly sat up again, looking at Sans as if he were scolding a child. He quickly snatched up Sans by his ear, standing up and tugging him towards the door to the backyard.

 

“excuse us.”

 

Once they left through the door, you were left alone with Doc. She fidgeted with her fingers a little as you tried to listen to see if you could hear the boys. After determining that it was a waste, you turned to Doc with a smile.

 

“Would you like some coffee?”

 

Doc seemed to perk up a little, giving a warm smile. She nodded as you both stood. Once you were in the kitchen together, you started the coffee maker since there were already grounds in there. You leaned against the counter as you smiled.

 

“So, how long have you been working with Sans?”

 

“Oh, uh, almost two months, but...well, it isn’t much work for me with our current boss. Luckily he only has a few weeks left before he...are you okay? You look...pale.”

 

You looked at her in slight confusion, cocking your head to the side.

 

“No, I’m fi--”

 

Immediately following your sentence was a sudden shortness of breath. You ran to the trash can in the kitchen and proceeded to empty the breakfast that you had this morning. Once you had finished puking, you felt so much better. You lifted yourself back up, closed the trash bag opening so you could take it out later, and went to the other side of the kitchen to make yourself tea instead.

 

“I’m fine.”

 

Doc stared at you like you were a puzzle, and then after a moment she shut her mouth, a look of understanding in her eye.

 

“I’ll get that,” she said, handing you a handkerchief and removing the mug and tea bag from your hands.

 

“Thanks,” you said, wiping your mouth sheepishly.

 

“So, how far along?” She asked, filling the kettle with water.

 

You coughed in the handkerchief, almost choking on your own air. Avoiding eye contact, you spoke sheepishly.

 

“W-What do you mean?”

 

“You’re pregnant, right? Don’t worry, I won’t tell.”

 

For that brief moment you felt your heart flutter, not able to really have any words come to mind. Once you took a deep breath, you chuckled softly. Rubbing your stomach softly, you look at Doc in curiosity.

 

“How did you know, Doc? Got any little ones?”

 

“I’ve been pregnant,” she said, side-stepping the question subtly. “It’s easy to see the signs if you’ve been there. Do you want darjeeling, or chamomile? Or English Breakfast?”

 

It didn’t take much for you to put two and two together. You knew it was best not to discuss it any further.

 

“English Breakfast, please. Extra honey.”

 

“Will do. So, skeletons and humans can have babies, huh?” She said, smiling at you as she turned to hand you the mug.

 

You took the mug and smiled, looking down at the steeped water.

 

“Well, as far as I know… I think souls have to be bonded in order for anything like that to happen. And since I don’t have any magic it would be super rare.”

 

You smiled more as you placed one hand on the back of your neck.

 

“He marked me, claiming me as his. I never wanna be with anyone else. You know, he and his brother saved my life before.”

 

“Really?” She said, eyes alight with excitement. Ah, she was a story person. “Red saved mine once. He’s a riot.”

 

“Him? He has been so nice! He figured out I was pregnant just last week and… well, before that he was an utter dick. However, he was a sweetheart once he found out he was gonna be an uncle.”

 

She scrunched her face up in confusion. “An uncle? How does that...oh.” She looked guilty, like maybe she knew something you didn’t and had said something she shouldn’t have.

 

You looked at her questionably, approaching her just a step.

 

“Doc?”

 

”Uh, uhm, you should ask Stretch, really. I, uh, I think I hear Papyrus calling me, I should--”

 

Before you knew it, she bolted out of the kitchen without another word. You reached out your hand to see if she would be stopped, but she was just out of reach. Letting out a soft sigh as she blew at the piping hot tea.

 

* * *

 

The glow of the sun faded away as you laid your head onto Stretch’s lap. He was napping on the living room couch after he had come back in with Sans. It made you smile, thinking that maybe he was drained from this morning because he wasn’t used to his human body. Once your head touched his legs, his eyes opened and looked down at you. His soft smile came as he caressed your cheek.

 

“tired, honey stick?”

 

“Very, Honey Bee…”

 

“did you work at all?”

 

You nodded, smiling a little more softly as you relaxed more. It was strange to hear a heartbeat coming from him. It seemed soothing. He caressed your cheek and petted your hair softly as he chuckled a little.

 

“i think that this whole human body thing is pretty  **humerus** .”

 

You giggled softly as he laughed at his own pun.

 

“Oh, i think it’s going  **tibia** -kay.”

 

He booed at your pun, making you both laugh loudly together. Suddenly, you head dropped and connected to something narrow and hard.

 

“Ow!”

 

“Ouch…”

 

You lifted your head up and felt Stretch’s hands coming to your sore spot. They were much thinner though. Feeling more familiar. You opened your eyes to see that Stretch was back to his normal self. He smiled at you and kissed your forehead.

 

“looks like we’re back to normal. gonna miss me in the meat suit?”

 

“I would miss the hair. But that magic dick is just too good to give up.”

 

Taken back by your words, he blushed.

 

“how the hell am I supposed to respond to that without whipping it out?”

 

“Just whip it out.”

 

His blush turned to a deep orange, stammering a little.

 

“W-We have gu-guests..!”

 

Your face just barely away from his, you chuckle softly and crawl a little on his lap.

 

“Does this look like the face of a woman that cares?”

 

He grasps your hip a little tightly with one hand and puts his other in your hair. He gives you that hungry look you know all too well, and excitement bubbles underneath your skin as--

 

The back door flies open and Sans comes stomping through. Well, you assume it’s Sans, since you’d never seen him in skeleton form, but he was wearing the same outfit. Stretch grows rigid as he watches his cousin stomp through the room, grimace on his skull, and he disappears into the hallway. You barely have a chance to cast a questioning glance to your honey when you hear the closet door slam open, and Red’s voice protesting as a nervous Doc stutters.

 

“hey, can’t a guy get some privac--”

 

“ **no.** ”

 

Sans comes stomping by again, this time with a nervous, yet relieved looking Doc in tow, struggling to keep up with his pace as he heads towards the front door. He calls for Papyrus, and then waves over his shoulder.

 

“okay, all fixed obviously, so we’re leaving now.” He calls over his shoulder as he disappears into the foyer, Papyrus (again, assumedly, due to the clothes) hot on his heels. 

 

The door slams, a car is heard starting up, and then suddenly Red is running through the room, haphazardly pulling a pair of shorts on over his bones, jacket hanging off one shoulder.

 

“hey! wait!” The door opens again and you can hear him yelling “call me!” at the car as it speeds away.

 

He wanders back through the room a moment later, humming lazily, straightening his jacket. He pauses to shoot a wink at Stretch, and then disappears up the stairs singing “Crazy Love” by Michael Buble as he goes.

 

Wow. You’d been...very wrong about that relationship dynamic, it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to leave a comment if you liked it, if you wanna see something specific, or if you wanna comment in general!
> 
> Love you all and thank you for your patience!


	4. WEEK 7: Hungry Momma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your patience!!! I have been so busy with life at home and work that I have not had the time to sit down and write. Hope you enjoy!

THE FIRST RAYS OF SUNSHINE SHOWED THROUGH THE CURTAINS, THE WARMTH GENTLY KISSING ALONG MY FACE. I OPENED MY EYES AND SAT UP IMMEDIATELY, LOOKING DOWN AT MY ARMS.

 

“BONES. GOOD! BACK TO NORMAL. NO MORE OF THOSE... FEELINGS…”

 

I LOOKED IN THE DIRECTION OF MY LAUNDRY HAMPER AND FELT MYSELF BLUSH SOFTLY FROM THE STAINS OF MY SHEETS THE NIGHT BEFORE. SHAKING MY HEAD TO CLEAR THE THOUGHTS, I SPRANG OUT OF BED AND RAN TO THE BATHROOM. I BRUSHED MY TEETH AND GAVE MYSELF A BIG SMILE.

 

“ANOTHER BRIGHT, BEAUTIFUL DAY! I WONDER WHAT KIND OF PUZZLES I SHOULD WORK ON TODAY?”

 

THE POSSIBILITIES RACED THROUGH MY HEAD AS I GOT DRESSED AND RAN DOWN THE STAIRS TO GET BREAKFAST. NOTHING STARTS THE DAY BEST LIKE A GREAT BREAKFAST! BEFORE COMING TO THE ENTRANCE OF THE KITCHEN I HEARD CLATTERING. Y/N IS USUALLY ASLEEP LATER IN THE DAY WITH STRETCH OR WORKING IF SHE DID WAKE UP EARLY. I PEEKED MY HEAD AROUND THE CORNER AND SAW Y/N. SHE CROUCHED IN FRONT OF THE BOTTOM OF THE FRIDGE. SHE SEEMED TO BE LOOKING AROUND FOR FOOD. I SMILED BRIGHTLY AND CAME INTO THE KITCHEN.

 

“GOOD MORNING, Y/N!”

 

SHE TURNED TO FACE ME AND I GASP SOFTLY. HER FACE WAS SMEARED WITH DIFFERENT TYPES OF SAUCES AND BITS OF FOOD. THE FRIDGE WAS FULL THE OTHER DAY, BUT NOW IT SEEMED TO BE ALMOST HALF EMPTY.

 

“GOODNESS, Y/N!”

 

I RAN OVER TO HER AND LIFTED HER TO HER FEET. HER STOMACH GROWLED LOUDLY AS I BROUGHT HER OVER TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE KITCHEN.

 

“ARE YOU STILL HUNGRY?”

 

SHE DIDN’T EVEN SEEM TO BOTHER SPEAKING. SHE SIMPLY NODDED AS HER STOMACH GROWLED AGAIN. I THINK THE PREGNANCY IS FINALLY GETTING TO HER FOR CRAVINGS.

 

“DO YOU WANT ME TO MAKE LUNCH FOR YOU?”

 

Y/N SMILED SOFTLY AND NODDED, RUBBING HER TUMMY IN SMALL CIRCLES. EVERYTHING IN ME LIT OF LIKE FIREWORKS! I KNOW THE PERFECT THING TO MAKE FOR HER CRAVINGS.

 

“MY SPECIAL GLITTER TACOS?”

 

SHE NODDED AGAIN, LEANING AGAINST THE COUNTER. OH JOY! I IMMEDIATELY RAN AND STARTED TO GET EVERYTHING TOGETHER. SHE’S GONNA LOVE THIS!

 

* * *

 

Seeing Blue darting back and forth in the kitchen making food was absolutely adorable. It made you relax more knowing that you had started replacing his glitter with edible baking glitter, in case he decided that he wanted to cook last minute. His excitement was almost electric as he ran back and forth, food pieces flying everywhere. The smell for once actually didn’t make you gag. It made you even more hungry. He turned around, smiling the biggest smile as he came towards you and set down a tray of tacos.

 

“AND FOR THE FINISHING TOUCH!”

 

He shook some of the glitter into his hand and sprinkled them over the tacos. The squeal he was holding back finally showed as you reached for two tacos. Without any hesitation, you started to chow down the tacos. He stood by your side, waiting for a response. Once you were in your fourth taco, you gave him a thumbs up for reassurance. He spun around in a circle he was so excited.

 

“OH, WONDERFUL! I USED SUGAR INSTEAD OF FLOUR!”

 

Within moments, his expression turned from pure joy to shock as he saw the tacos were completely gone. You let out a small belch and rubbed your tummy.

 

“That was very delicious. Did you make more?”

 

He looked at you, confusion setting over his face.

 

“MORE?”

 

“Yeah, more.”

 

He shook his head and immediately made more. And just as fast as they came they were gone. Batch after batch, you scarfed them down like it was nothing. Blue was running so much that he almost looked like a blue blur. After about five big batches of tacos, Blue stopped and leaned against the counter to catch his breath.

 

“H-HEY, Y/N… ARE YOU ST-STILL HUNGRY?”

 

You gave him a soft smile, nodding your head. Blue let out a big sigh as he looked down to the floor and contemplated jumping out the kitchen window to escape.

 

“Do you know how to make biscuits and gravy?”

 

“N-NO, Y/N. I’M SORRY.”

 

 _PLEASE SAVE ME._ As if his prayers were answered, footsteps were heard entering the kitchen.

 

“ugh, smells like somethin’ died in here. somebody open a window already.” Red groaned, shuffling into the room. He eyed the crumbs from the tacos on your plate. “oh, fuck, you didn't really eat that, did you? no wonder it smells like ass.”

 

“RED! YOU'RE JUST IN TIME! REMEMBER, YESTERDAY YOU WERE SAYING YOU WANTED TO TAKE Y/N OUT TO BREAKFAST?”

 

“i said what now?” Red yawned, still rubbing the sleep from his sockets as he squinted at Blue.

 

“YEAH! YOU WERE SAYING THAT YOU WOULD TAKE HER OUT TO GET BISCUITS AND GRAVY! I WOULD, BUT I GOTTA GO TAKE CARE OF SOME PUZZLES!”

 

Before Red could even manage any protest, Blue had jumped up and leaped out the open kitchen window. You looked to Red grinning ear to ear.

 

“That’s so sweet, Red. Thank you.”

 

“uh...well, i ain't got anything better to do today, so, you know. lead the way, toots.”

 

Your face lit up like the fourth of July, practically jumping out of the chair and rubbing your tummy.

 

“There is this great place in town that have wonderful breakfast options!”

 

You take Red’s hand and practically run out the door to the car. Red trailed behind, almost unable to actually keep up on foot. You thought you might have actually earned a chuckle out of him for once.

 

* * *

 

“What do you mean you're _out_ of biscuits and gravy?!”

 

“ _wow._ wrong thing to say to her, sweetcheeks.” Red chuckled, holding his menu up defensively as you glared at the waitress.

 

“I'm really sorry, ma’am, but we won't be getting a new shipment of those ingredients until later this morning. It'll be at least three hours before we can make it.”

 

You look at Red, emotions getting the best of you as tears started to rim along your eyes.

 

“oh, fuck, don't…” He seemed to sink under your tearful gaze, clearly uncomfortable. “look, we'll get somethin’ else here, okay? n’ i'll make sure you get biscuits and gravy later, for sure.”

 

You start to smirk just a little, wiping your eyes before you looked up at the waitress. You have no idea why the idea of _that_ food in particular was causing you to become so emotional, but you simply gave a smile as you tucked away your thoughts.

 

“In that case, I’m going to have…”

 

You look at Red, perplexed by your choice. More like choices.

 

“whatever you want, mama.” He said, sliding his wallet onto the table with a shrug. “get the whole menu if you needta.”

 

A small squeal escaped you as you excitedly looked at the waitress again, who was giving you both a wide-eyed look as she tried to decode that nickname.

 

“I’ll take the steak and eggs. Rare and scrambled. I’ll also have the ‘BIG DADDY STACK’ with three extra pancakes and blueberry syrup. Two grapefruits and a dozen pieces of bacon. Aaaaaaaaaand… the ‘RANCH-HAND SCRAMBLE’.”

 

“Uh-uhm, that's a party platter.... serves twelve people.” The waitress said nervously, pencil scribbling away as she tried to keep up with your order.

 

“trust me, she wants it,” Red said with a snicker. “that it, mama?”

 

Your hand rubs your tummy softly as you looked at Red with a soft smile.

 

“Yes, sir. That’s it.”

 

“a’ight. and, uh...i’ll have huevos rancheros and an extra bottle of mustard,” he said, handing his menu to the waitress with a wink. She looked between the two of you in confusion for a moment, and then nodded, taking the menus and turning to leave...but not before Red landed a saucy smack on her ass. Your immediate response was to become upset, but you couldn’t help yourself. A burst of laughter came out of the blue.

 

The waitress skittered off with a confused look on her face. Leaning a little out of the booth, you raised your voice to the waitress.

 

“And can I get a cup of coffe-- Oh god, no. Tea, please?”

 

You lean forward a little and speak to Red.

 

“So, I never got the chance to get to know you more. I’ve already had the ‘pleasure’ of meeting your brother almost a year ago. But not you.”

 

“what’s there to know? i’m pretty straightforward.” He shrugged. “i’m loud, obnoxious, lewd, and rude. n’i like mustard.” He grinned wide. “...and _doc_.”

 

“I did notice you two hiding out in our coat closet when her and… Sans? Sans, yeah. When they visited. Were you a thing before she got marked?”

 

“nah, she got marked before we met. but sansy fucked up, cause she don't know about it. so i figure, hey, they ain't together yet, and she looks great in red...or on it, heh.”

 

You chuckled softly in response, feeling a soft blush come over because of the mental image in your head.

 

“You know, when Stretch and I first ‘hooked up’ it was the same thing for us. I had no idea he marked me until…”

 

You felt yourself sink back a little, placing your right hand over the scars that etched all over your left arm. It was still hard for you to come to terms with what had happened during that time with Aaron, but you knew he was no longer here.

 

“Until I was taken…”

 

He definitely caught on to your body language, because he held up a hand where you could see it, and tentatively placed it over yours.

 

“hey, ya don't have to talk about anything ya don't want. i got lots of memories like that, i get it.”

 

Letting out a sigh of relief, you take his hand in yours and relaxed more. As you relaxed, footsteps were heard coming in your direction.

 

“Alright, one cup of te--” The waitress pauses, and sets the cup down slowly before mumbling an apology for interrupting, and scurrying away once more. Red watched her go with interest, and chuckled, releasing your hand.

 

“think she thinks we're together.”

 

“Oh, goodness,” you said softly, feeling a bit more blush come over your cheeks.

 

“probably makes the whole smack on the ass kinda strange...y’know, in _hindsight_.”

 

Your palm comes to your forehead, groaning a little.

 

“Really? You’re _punny_ too?”

 

“ _born_ this way, mama.”

 

“Was… Was that a pregnancy joke?”

 

“heh. yep.”

 

* * *

 

 **RedRover:** hey ashtray, just a heads up, if ya wanna get laid tonight you should bring home biscuits and gravy. lots of it.

 

 **(xxx):** why do you know how to get into my bonded’s pants?

 

 **RedRover:** just take the hint, jackass

 

 **(xxx):** okay, thanks i guess...stay away from my lady’s pants.

 

 **RedRover:** don't worry about me, i gotta doctor in my sights

 

* * *

 

finally. i found a restaurant after almost four hours of calling around and waiting to be able to find a place that has biscuits and gravy. i bought about four pounds just to be sure. y/n is going to be so happy with me that she won’t resist me. i know that she has been on and off for any intimacy recently because of the hormones, but this will definitely get me laid. as i left the car, i could see that our bedroom window was open. i can see myself now, walking in with the food like a hero, light and doves all around me. she would look at me with those amazingly beautiful eyes, she would stroll right over to me and drop my pants. my breathe became a little shaky as i imagined her soft lips against my ha--

 

SPLAT!

 

my thoughts broke and i look around to see where it came from. that’s when i noticed that my hands felt so much lighter than before. in the midst of my daydream, the food had dropped to the floor. _shit! shit!_

 

“okay... alright, she hasn’t noticed yet. i can clean this up and get food tomorrow. she doesn’t know i’m getting food for her, so everything is okay.”

 

just as he was about to go to the kitchen….

 

“Stretch?”

 

looking up, y/n was right at the window with that big smile.

 

“Did you bring food?! I’ll be right there to help!”

 

and then she left before i could give a word of protest. she must not have been able to see the food.

 

“Well, i enjoyed living…”


End file.
